


A Nice Chat About Some Horrible Deaths

by Circe_the_Hex_Witch



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Banned Together Bingo 2020, Death, Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_the_Hex_Witch/pseuds/Circe_the_Hex_Witch
Summary: Here's my second Banned Together Bingo fill, "gore". My thoughts on how I chose to fill this prompt can be found at https://circe-the-hex-witch.dreamwidth.org/1266.htmlYukari brings some youkai (and Reimu) together to discuss a series of grisly human killings perpetrated by a youkai recently. Not because killing humans is a problem, but the mess is really causing a fuss around Gensokyo, and the human village is quite upset about it. Thus, several irate youkai and one irate human try to reach an agreement about what should be done.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Banned Banned Together Bingo 2020, Banned Togethe Bingo Recovery, Banned Together Bingo 2020





	A Nice Chat About Some Horrible Deaths

Out on a nice sunny day, seven figures have organized together. Yukari has called an important meeting, and since it's such a lovely day out, it's ended up turning into something of a picnic as well. Everyone seems quite satisfied with this save for Remilia, who has somewhat grudgingly come along and erected a large umbrella to hide beneath.

"Alright, let's begin." Yukari says matter of factly. "So, of late, certain youkai have been...particularly brutal in their consumption of humans from the outside. Human villagers and even some youkai have been quite upset to stumble upon the grisly remains. It seems that only a few of you have showed up to express your views, so everyone else will just have to accept whatever decision we make."

Reimu glares fiercely at Yukari. "This is absurd. The whole reason for preying on outsiders is so the peace between human villagers and youkai can be maintained. Seeing all of those horrible remains has left the human village in a panic. This is way over the line and there's no question of what we should do."

Yukari chuckles. "If it's so clear, then why not resolve the incident yourself?"

Reimu sweats. "W-well I haven't tracked down the guilty youkai yet."

Yukari smirks. "Oh, how odd."

Remilia irritably cuts in. "Enough of your games, Yakumo. This behavior is simply appalling. Forget about the humans, there are plenty of youkai who would like to take a nice stroll without having to see human viscera everywhere. Why, I wouldn't even want to let my sister outside in these conditions, the mere sight of it would surely make her ill."

This time it's Nue who responds. "Who cares about your sister's delicate constitution? Think of the good of all youkai. Provoking fear in humans will only make us stronger, and that's worth dealing with a bit of discomfort. Besides, don't you vampires eat humans too?"

Remilia looks indignant. "Yes, but not like _that_! Humans eat pig without just tearing open its flesh and eating it raw, and many would be horrified to see someone do that. For your information, my maid prepares them into pastries for my sister. You see, she's a delicate girl.

Reimu mumbles under her breath, "That's not the word I'd use."

"Excuse me?" Remilia says.

"Nothing."

Nue shakes her head. "Your sister hardly goes outside anyway. This isn't the huge problem you think it is. We should just let these killings continue."

Byakuren wrinkles her nose. "I'm disappointed in you, Nue. In fact, I'm quite displeased with these proceedings overall. There's not even a question of whether the killing of humans in general ought to be stopped. Surely it's possible to foster peace between youkai and all humans, and simply return outsiders back to where they came from."

Yuyuko pauses wolfing down rice balls. "Fmphgfhgf -- " Rice sprays over the picnic blanket. Remilia scoots further away from her. Yuyuko takes a moment to gulp down the last mouthful of food. "Youkai should be allowed to cause mischief and eat how they like. It's only natural for them to be vicious. Perhaps the culprit leaves the remains because they would fade away unless they left this evidence for humans to know what they're doing. It would be wrong to interfere, wouldn't it?"

"Yes!" Mystia chirps. "It's good to prey on humans, that's what youkai live for! Humans will be scared and confused and stumble right into my clutches! So I think it's good!" Mystia smiles, her eyes glazing over as she starts to daydream about catching a human.

Byakuren wags her finger at Mystia. "Oh, I recognize you. You're the one who's been such a bad influence on our sweet little Kyouko."

Mystia jumps as her daydream is interrupted. "Bad influence? No no, youkai influence. And Kyouko is a youkai, so it's a good influence. Besides..." She suddenly looks a bit bashful. "I like spending time with her. I think her singing is very pretty."

Byakuren's expression softens a little. "Oh...young love, is it? Well, maybe I've been a little harsh..."

Reimu speaks up. " _Excuse_ me, but her singing actually sounds like an avalanche crashing into a herd of terrified animals, amplified ten times over. In the middle of the night. Besides, this is getting off topic. If the humans become too scared, they're going to try and retaliate...you know that humans like Marisa are capable of learning magic, if they need to. In fact, I've heard that some of them have already started asking her for help. So you see, this can only escalate. It's a threat to Gensokyo's peace, just as I've said."

Yukari nods along. "Hmm. Well, there have been good arguments from both sides, but it may be for the best to smooth things over. Of course it's good to let youkai be youkai, but we do have at least some amount of order to maintain."

Byakuren speaks up. "Perhaps we could take this as an opportunity to discourage further killing of humans. Surely youkai are capable of living without murder."

Yukari rubs her chin. "Relations with the outside have been changing lately. We will see. For now, I don't think it would be good to curtail the behavior of youkai too much. Let's just focus on keeping the human village content."

Reimu crosses her arms. "You were planning to do this all along."

Yukari smiles cheerily. "Well it helps to be sure, doesn't it? Besides, we had a nice picnic together." She reaches for a rice ball, only to find it gone. It seems that while everyone was absorbed in the discussion, Yuyuko had almost entirely wiped the picnic clean. "...Ah." Yukari clears her throat. "Anyway, I guess we've reached a satisfying conclusion." She smiles amusedly. "I look forward to whatever mischief brings us together again next."


End file.
